


Kazuichi Souda Can't Handle Solitude

by brothy



Series: Soudam Week 2020 with Brothy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Quarantine, Soudam Week, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothy/pseuds/brothy
Summary: a routine quarantine call to Gundham, results in Kazuichi’s irresponsible idea.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Week 2020 with Brothy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769395
Kudos: 104





	Kazuichi Souda Can't Handle Solitude

The loud ringing of his phone prompted Gundham to jump from the couch where he resided to watch Animal Planet marathons. He raced quickly to the kitchen, weaving beside the counter where his phone sat. He answered without checking to see who had called, "Tanaka residence, Gundham speaking."

_"Y'know Gun, it's pretty obvious who's speaking when I called your cell phone, and you live alone."_

Gundham walked back to his living room and turned off his television. "Ah, Kazuichi, hello. I'm aware it is obvious, but I prefer a formal greeting to my peers. Regardless, what prompts your call?" He replied, settling in his seat. 

_“I miss you.”_

“I miss you as well, my love.”

_“It’s been like a month!”_ Kazuichi sighed. The pair, stuck in quarantine, hadn’t been able to see each other. Gundham noted the necessity, as did Kazuichi, but they struggled with the situation. It became a routine occurrence for him to call and express his discontent. 

“I’m aware, our situation is not ideal.” 

_“I wanna kiss you!”_ Souda began to ramble exasperatedly, _“I wanna be with you babe! I’m going crazy alone. I tore my toaster apart three times already, looking for somethin’ different to do.”_

“I am honestly surprised you’ve only disassembled your toaster three times.” Gundham could imagine the countless things that his boyfriend had likely deconstructed and modified, and the archaic state of his apartment after doing so. 

_“That’s just been today Gundham! I’ve got at everything in this place. I’m so bored."_

"I too have suffered in this lull. This time has allowed me countless hours with my animals, but my supplies are running low. I may have to order some. Additionally, I cherish time spent alone, but I wish to see you, Sonia and my other familiars.”

_“Exactly! I’m over it! Officially! I’m coming over.”_

Gundham laughed at his partner's reckles proposal, “Now Souda, you know as well as I, that is not allowed.”

_“I’m serious, I’m coming to your house.”_ Kazuichi countered. 

Gundham heard the sound of keys ringing through his phone, realizing that Kazuichi meant what he had said, he answered, “No, you cannot.” 

_“You can’t stop me. I’m gonna come over. I miss you.”_

“I will not allow it. I am not unlocking my door for you. It is dangerous.“ He had worried that his boyfriend would try something like this. The pair were not used to such a length of time apart. 

_“I don’t care! We won’t get anything.”_

“That is not a chance that I am willing to take.”

_“We’ll be fine, Gundy.”_ He groaned. _“Listen: I’ll come over, we can play with the hamsters, we’ll watch a movie, makeout, eat some weird vegan food, just you and me! Doesn’t that sound great, babe?”_

“Kaz, your desperation and bribes do not change my stance. You must stay home.” Gundham deadpanned. As much as he would love spending time together, he knew it was a terrible idea to let his partner leave the house. 

_“Finee.”_ Kazuichi whined, _“But when this is over, I’m not leaving your place for a month!”_

“I would not expect any different.” He likely wouldn’t let Kazuichi leave either. They would have much catching up to do. 

_“You’re gonna get so sick of me. I’ll never leave your side. You can come to the shop with me every day! And I’ll teach you and the hamsters your way around a motor. You won’t be able to get rid of me; maybe I’ll just move in!”_ Souda continued to blather about all the things they would do once reunited _._

With all his plans, maybe Gundham would have him move in.

**Author's Note:**

> [ here is my tumblr!](https://broth-y.tumblr.com/) check it out if you want!
> 
> this is for day two of soudam week! i chose quarantine for today’s prompt.
> 
> i’m not entirely happy with this, but here you go. I think that quarantine would drive them both crazy - but kaz especially. also, it ends kinda weird; if you haven’t noticed, i am terrible at endings. anyways, enjoy!! 
> 
> (also sorry, i do not know how to create good titles)


End file.
